PS I Missed You
by Erin Hanlon
Summary: Reposted, i forgot the pw to my other name. chapter 2 is up. Ryan was lied to, never knowing about his own son...that is, until an old friend decides to kidnap him. CSI Miami NLT xover Kevin McHale Story
1. Chapter 1

Cold, that's all he felt

Cold, that's all he felt

Cold, that's all he felt. His eyes were closed, their blue florescence closed off from light. He shivered, dreaming in a dozed state. Dreaming of home, his friends, his family, the love of his life….

CSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLT

"Ryan, there's someone here for you…she says its important." Amanda from the reception desk said, she was leaning in the door with a perplexed look on her face.

Calliegh and Eric mimicked hers.

"Um, ok…did she say who she was?" he asked, removing his gloves.

"No…" Eric raised his brows, "But she can't be older than seventeen, and she has a friend with her, but I don't think it's her boyfriend…I don't know, she's upset, just go talk to her?" Amanda said.

"Ok, I'm coming."

"She's in the interrogation room." Amanda walked back to her desk, jogging the last few feet to answer the phone.

Ryan just shrugged at his coworkers and left, walking towards the interrogation room. He stood outside for a moment, looking through the glass at the two occupants. There was a girl, wearing an aqua blue halter top, skinny jeans, and white flats. She had strawberry blonde hair, that was chopped into layers, and had the front pulled back. The boy, who was standing off to the side, had on a black shirt, a camo sweatshirt, jeans that were a little low on his waist, being held up just barely by a studded belt, and sneakers.

Ryan sighed, and pushed open the door.

"Want to, uh, tell me what this is about, im supposed to be working." He said, leaning forward on the table.

The girl just stared at him with cobalt eyes, and boy dropped his phone.

"What?" Ryan asked standing up straight.

"Um, my boyfriend was kidnapped on his way home a few days ago…" the girl started.

"Where?" Ryan asked, sitting in the chair closest to him.

"LA." The boy said.

Ryan laughed, "Kid that is WAY out of my jurisdiction…"

"This was sent to his foster mother…" The girl put a baggy down on the table. In it there was a note.

"_If you want Kevin, you better get his father. And tell Ryan that nothing ever goes away…" _

"How am I involved in this?" Ryan choked out, even though he knew, he KNEW, exactly what this was.

"Kevin is your son, I'm sure of it, he looks just like you…well, except his eyes are blue, yours are brown." The girl said.

"Who are you two?" Ryan asked suddenly, still looking at the note.

"My names Travis Garland, Kevin's my best friend, and this is Erin Hanlon, his girlfriend." The boy said sitting down.

Erin sat up straighter. "Look I know this is really weird, but we NEED your help, we really do. Please…" she pleaded.

Ryan stood, "Wait here one minute…I need to make a phone call." He said, walking out the door.

Once he was in the hallway, Calleigh had spotted him and started following him to catch up. She finally found him in the locker room.

"Why did you lie to me Marissa?!" he said, he looked so angry.

"_Because! I hated you! I still do! Your ruined my life, and then got me pregnant!" _click

"Ryan?" he jumped and looked up at Calleigh. "Ryan, what's going on?"

"I think we'd all like to know." Horatio, Eric, Alexx, and Natalia had all gathered in.

Ryan sighed, "When I was in high school, my best friend fell in love with this girl. We hated each other, she just irritated me, and I pissed her off, and he was stuck in between us. For some stupid reason, he got us both to go to the same party, and proceeded to get us both drunk. Then, as clichéd as it is, we got locked in the bathroom together. I blacked out like right after it happened, but apparently we had sex. She got pregnant. She TOLD me she abort…without my permission, just to spite me. But apparently she didn't, cause those two kids are here, asking me for help to find their kidnapped best friend…who is apparently my son. And I'm pretty sure its Jon who's got him, because after that night, he never spoke to me again." Ryan said.

"Then I think…" Horatio started, "That we're going to LA."

CSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLT

"What is going on?" he asked.

"Well Kevin, this is really only to get back at your father…"

"I don't KNOW who my father IS! Otherwise I wouldn't be in a foster home!" Kevin said. He felt like crying, but at the same time he couldn't.

"You'll meet him…before you die."

Kevin just brought his knees to his chest and tried to control himself…crying wouldn't help…but he couldn't stop.


	2. Chapter 2

After a four hour flight, Ryan felt horrible

After a four hour flight, Ryan felt horrible. He spent just about the entirety of the flight with Travis, listening to everything he had to say about his long lost son. He could believe the amount of talent that Kevin was said to have. Teaching dance classes, recording songs and mixing them for people, choreography, singing, acting, comedy…it seemed like he could do it all. And now that Ryan had to search for him, he was actually kind of scared. It seemed like there was a part of him that was missing, that he could never name, and now he was almost in sight of it.

CSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLT

"So what, are you just going to keep me here?"

"Shut up kid."

Kevin sighed, leaning his head back against the wall behind the bed he was cuffed to. His stomach rumbled painfully, he hadn't eaten in a few days…hell he was lucky they let him go to the bathroom.

He remembered last week all too vividly…

_Kevin stepped out of the door of the dance studio, dropping his bag on the sidewalk and grabbing his keys to lock up. He had been there since school let out, having a bunch of classes and auditions to do. He smiled, thinking back on his beginners hip hop class, they were all so small and cute. Although, following it up with auditions for the troop cancelled out any joy from the little kids. Dealing with dancers twice his age who don't like the fact that he's a better dancer is so fucking frustrating. _

_He sighed, cursing when he dropped his keys. Unfortunately for him, as he bent down to pick them up, he was body slammed into the wall. Crying out, he put up one hell of a fight, but when you've got three against one…the teenagers bound to get tossed in the van…which is exactly what happened._

He wasn't even really worried about himself, more his family. His best friend V was the guy he ran to when he ran away from his foster home last year, and his parents took him in immediately. They signed up to foster him and he has never been happier. His girlfriend is the world to him, she treats him right, listens to him, and he loves her. He worries about her worrying about him…it's an interesting predicament. And his other two best friends, Travis and JJ, they were his brothers…and now he was stuck who the hell knows where away from them. He frowned, glaring at the sheets on the bed, ignoring the painful hunger inside of him.

CSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLT

"Ok, this is where we think he was taken from."

Ryan nodded at the patrol officer, watching as Calleigh started processing the door to a dance studio. Ryan wasn't really allowed to be on the case, conflict of interest, but there was no way he wasn't going to be around. He was overseeing everything, he just wouldn't handle evidence directly.

"There's some blood here." She said. "And there. But I don't think its from the same person."

"Swab them both, maybe we'll get lucky and he put up a fight." Ryan said. Calleigh just nodded.

"Ryan?"

"Mm?"

"Do you wish you had known?" Calleigh asked. "About Kevin?"

Ryan sighed, running a hand over his face, "You have no idea."

"Excuse me, are you Kevin's father?"

They both turned, seeing a frail woman with dark hair, eyes, and a pointed face looking at them.

"Yes. Ryan Wolfe, you are?"

"My name is Edita Sevani, I'm Kevin's foster mother. My husband owns this studio, Kevin works here. As well as my other two sons." She said.

Ryan nodded, stepping forward to shake her hand.

"Do you know anything yet?" she asked.

"Nothing yet, but I'm going to need your help. Eric!" he called, waving Delko over. "This is my coworker Eric Delko, I need you to take him back to your house and let him go through Kevin's things."

"Well couldn't you just do it?" she asked curiously.

"No, I'm not even supposed to be working the case. Conflict of interest, I could blow the case. But if I didn't come, well, things would be worse for Kevin. Eric will take care of everything."

"Ok. Um, is there anything you'll need from the studio, I'll give you the keys." She said.

Ryan nodded, taking the keys from her and waving as she and Eric left.

CSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLT

"Ok, so what have we got so far?" Horatio asked.

"I searched his locker, all I found was normal school stuff, some clothes, and hair products." An officer said, laughing a little. Ryan shot a look at her that made her quiet.

"I processed the blood from the door to the studio, the splatter on the wall is Kevin's, there was no match on the splatter on the sidewalk." Calleigh said.

Horatio nodded, looking at Eric.

"Searched his room. He seems like a completely normal kid, band posters on the walls, picture bulletin board with stuff from vacations, his friends, girlfriend, school dances, competitions, the likes. The AV tech is still searching through his laptop for any contact from Ryan's old friend. Got a couple DNA samples. Schedules, this kid was busy. He was in the theatre group from his school, the comedy club, ran the dance troop for his school, participated in all the choirs, even state wide and select singing groups, taught dance classes, took dance classes, took vocal and piano lessons, and ran a state recognized dance troop. He's good." Eric said.

"Do we have any idea where he could've gone yet?" Horatio asked.

"None at all." Ryan said, staring at the floor tiles.

Horatio nodded, sighing.

CSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLTCSINLT

It had been two weeks, and still no sign of help. Kevin was wondering what his father was even like.

Was he a bum? A drunk? A lawyer? A firefighter, cop, rocket scientist, brain surgeon? Dead?

Kevin didn't know what to do, he felt so weak. His captors didn't feed him, he couldn't shower, had no clean clothes, no contact with human life outside of this warehouse he was stuck in.

Wait a minute? Warehouse?

He just noticed clearly where he was. Standing he turned to face the small window above his bed, and he sighed. He knew exactly where he was.

Now, if only he could get a hold of someone's cell phone….


End file.
